20 years later
by futureHUNGERGAMESvictor
Summary: 20 years later. Fang. Fang is back. Will Max and Fang's love survive? With Dylan and Max, and Fang and another winged person. Will they all get along? Read to find out. Major Fang spiolers. It's like the book, after Fang. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Maximum Ride fan fic. BTW, if any of yall have read The Hunger Games, and Catching Fire, you need to read The war of Snow. **

**Disclaimer: Ha. Ha Ha. You really thought I was going to put something here, did ya? **

**Claimer: ditto. **

Chapter one: First sighting

20 years later

I sat on a rock, just outside the cave. My eyes kept scanning the sky. What if Fang was dead? "No. Fang isn't dead. He wouldn't do that to you." I told myself again and again.

Dylan came out swooping out of the sky and landed next to me, taking my hand. I stared into his turquoise eyes, and my heart, got flutters in it. The flutters I used to get, just thinking about Fang.

Dylan leaned in to kiss me, and I kissed him back without hesitation.

What really sucked, is that the white coats, they were right. Dylan was my perfect match. And like I said. It sucked. Big time. I didn't want Dylan to be my perfect match; I wanted Fang to be my perfect match. Dylan stopped kissing me abruptly. He pulled back from my face scowling. I stared at him, confused. And then I got it.

I stood up, and ran off the side of the cliff. I snapped open my wings, and soared into the sky. I saw two dark specks, approaching. Wait. Two. TWO? WTH? **(A/N: How I love that line. She says it ****Fang**** a lot.) **

The two dark specks got closer and closer. Fang… and the other speck, stopped. They leaned in towards each other. And their faces met.

No. No. Freaking. Way. He is NOT kissing that speck over there!!

Fang and his speck, flew in until I could see Fang's face. It was the same as always. Handsome. Seeing him, gave me MAJOR flutters in my stomach. I sighed in relief. I still loved Fang more. And now… to figure out if he still feels the same way about me. I tore my gaze from Fang to look at his mistress. Beautiful, shiny, hair. Blonde hair, in fact. Brilliant blue eyes. Creamy pale skin. Rosy cheeks. Just flat out, plain GOREGOUS. I hated her. I hated her guts. I turned my attention back to Fang. His eyes were on me. He must of saw me staring at Blondie over there. He looked down, embarrassed?

Oh. Oh crap. The one person to make Fang feel embarrassed, and it isn't ME? Its Blondie over there. I turned my back to them, and flew back on land.

I stood in the cave, arms crossed over my chest. I heard Fang murmuring my name.

"Max? Max? This isn't what you think." I heard his footsteps approaching behind me.

Those familiar muscular arms wrapped around my waist, and spun me around. I stared into Fang's flat black eyes. They were sparkling with excitement. He cupped my face, and leaned his face in towards me. He kissed me.

The first time, our lips had touched, in 20 years. I felt like flying.

God. I need better words. Fine. I felt like standing on clouds. Ha. I haven't done that yet. Two someone's cleared their throats. Loudly. Fang pulled away from me. He grabbed my hand and led me away. He then dropped my hand suddenly. He walked over to his blonde. Time to name her.

"Max… Max, this is Charlotta. Charlotta Chanel Mason. Were… married."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I really should have punched him NOT her.

I stared open mouthed at Fang. Married. Fang. Her. Not me. NO! Those were the only thoughts I could register in my head. He looked down again. I walked up to him, slowly but surely.

I spoke, voice ringing out deadly. "Married?"

He looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something to me, and then Charlotta Chanel Mason, walked up, kissed Fang turns to me, and says smugly "Yup."

I walked up to her. I raised her chin. I then threw the hardest punch, the hardest punch that I had ever thrown in my life.

Charlotta clutched her jaw, tears escaping from her eyes. Agonized moans, escaping her lips. Now it was Fang's turn to stare at me opened mouthed.

With tears running down my face, I turned and slapped Fang.

"You're lucky I didn't punch you harder than Charlotta. Well Fang, I hate you. I never want to see you again." I said.

Fang turned to me, and held out his hand. He completely ignored Charlotta.

"Goodbye Fang _Mason_." I sneered.

I ran out of the cave, and flew out over the ocean. I saw a little island off at the corner. I landed there, sat down in the sand, and bawled.

Charlotta's POV:

That Girl! That rude, arrogant, Fang loving GIRL! How dare she punch me! How dare she kiss Fang! She is so dead.

I take a running leap, ready to fly off the mountain, and go find Max so I can kick her ass, when Fang put his arms around my waist. I turn and stare into Fang's black eyes, to see that he is angry.

"That's okay baby. You can be mad at Max. It's okay. Help me go find her so we can hurt her together." I croon to him, patting his cheek.

"I'm not mad at Max you idiot! I'm mad at _you_ for wanting to hurt Max! You and I just got everything we deserved!" He yelled at me. He pushed me roughly into the stone wall of the cave.

"I knew this would never work! What, with an arranged marriage? From the white coats? Really Charlotta? Really?" He shouted.

I stared at him, tears running down my cheeks for a completely different reason.

"Charlotta! Are you listening to me?" He shouted fiercely.

I nodded my head meekly.

"I love her Charlotta! I love her! I love her more then I have ever loved you!" He said, voice cracking at the end.

I nodded again. I knew with all of my heart, the words he was saying, they were true.

"And when… and when I kissed her, I knew she felt the same way about me." He whispered.

Then a mysterious blonde haired boy came out of the shadows.

Fang nodded towards him.

"Nice to see you again Dylan." Dylan glared at Fang.

"You. _Still._ Love. Max? After _everything_ you have done to her?" Dylan's voice rising at the end.

Fang turned towards Dylan.

"Yes Dylan. I know Max has kissed you, and I know Max knows I have kissed Charlotta. It doesn't matter Dylan. We STILL love each other." He said calmly.

Fang nodded at me now.

"It's time for us to go our separate ways Charlotta. You know what that means. I hope you know, that the white coats, they never even legally wed us." He said.

I held out my hand to Fang, begging him to stay, to not leave me, to stay here with me, to love me, to hold me, to never let go of me.

He shook his head in disgust.

"No. No Charlotta. Never." He said to me.

And with that, he threw himself over the cave of Lake Mead. He spread his glorious black wings out. And left me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Fang and Max:

Fang's black wings soared over me. Of course he would come.

"Max! Max I know you can hear me!" He shouted. I looked up and saw his face.

I jumped up and spread his wings out wide.

"What the heck could you possibly want Fang?" I shouted disgusted.

He grabbed my legs and pulled me down. I tucked my wings in, and fell down like a rock on Fang's head.

"Owww!" Max, what was that for?" He yelled at me.

"What was that for Fang huh? A wife? Really? Sure, I've dated Dylan. But I didn't get married! I was saving that for you!" I shouted fiercely.

He felt guilty. So so guilty. You could _actually_ read it all over his face.

"In fact, I was going to break up with Dylan, the minute I saw your face! I still love you more Fang! I still do!" I screamed and finally lost it.

I feel down on my knees, and cried. I knew I was going to forgive him. I wasn't that strong.

I felt him kneel down, and put his arm around my shoulders. He put his finger under my chin, and gently lifted my head up.

"Listen Max." He whispered.

"You know how they made you and Dylan perfect matches?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, the supposedly made me and Charlotta perfect matches." He said.

"Ok? Your point is Fang?" I asked him annoyed.

"My point is Max, is that they can't program the soul." He whispered, his face leaning in towards mine.

When our lips met, I had two Max's screaming in my head. Max one loves Fang, Max two wants to punch Fang.

Max one: YES! Fang still loves you! Victory!

Max two: Punch him! That filthy no good totally not worthy of me winged boy!

Max one: No! You love him, even though you're mad at him.

Max two: But he left you Max! For twenty years! Don't you remember?

Max one: Of Course she remembers!

Max the real one: SHUT UP! Don't ruin this for me!

Fang pulled away from Max.

"Still wanna punch me hon?" He asked taunting me.

Jesus Christ, whatever happened to silent Fang?

"No." I whispered, putting my forehead down on his.

"I don't want to punch you anymore Fang, no matter how much you actually deserve it." I say scolding him.

"Yeah, I know." He said. He lifted me off my feet, wiping my tears away.

"I want to take you out tonight Max. Just you and me. Come on. It'll be funnnn." He said.

What was with him? He sounded TOTALLY un-fangish. He had something planned obviously. How did this go from me wanting to punch him, to me going out on a date with him? How?

Fang walked over, and started rubbing my wings the way he knew I like it. I was going to cave, I just knew it.

Don't cave Max. Don't do it. Your better than that.

I got on my tip-toes, and planted a kiss on Fang's lips. God. I was so freaking weak. I started to pull away, to answer Fang, but he replied by using a lot of force to crush my body against his.

I tried to pull away again, but he crushed himself into me. No need to ruin this for him. There was no question now how much I loved Fang. This moment was perfect…

Until Dylan and Charlotte come flying into view.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte's POV:

I sat there awestruck as Fang flew out of view. My love gone. My life lost forever. To ANOTHER GIRL. And a less feminine one let me tell you. Any girl who can punch like that is MUCH less feminine.

Dylan sat in the corner, looking depressed.

"What's wrong with you?" I questioned him.

"Nothing. Go away." He told me.

"No. Tell me what's wrong." I told him.

"I'm having problems in my life too. Did you not just see my love leave?" I added.

"Fine! God. Woman. Can't live with em can't without em." Dylan said, throwing his hands up.

"You wanna know my problems? Well, here ya go. I love Max. Love her more than anything. And I just saw her leave too. She used to love me. Just never as much as Fang. She never loved me more than she loved Fang. And Fang loved her too. More than he EVER loved you Charlotte. More." Dylan said, his voice ringing out in truth.

"Charlotta. My name is Charlotta." I said quietly.

"Well, _Charlotte," _He sneered staring at me, "Who gives a care? Fang's gone. Whose here to protect you now? From the oh-so vicious name calling game?" That shut me up. We sat there in quiet for a few moments.

Dylan suddenly stood up; all of his face was lit up in rage. Pure rage. He grabbed my wrist, and towed me to the edge of the cliff. He put me in front of him, ignoring my objections. He let go of my hand, and put his hand on the small of my back. I turned around to stare at him, but he snapped my chin back, to where it was looking out over the cliff.

He pushed. I fell off the cliff, forgetting how to fly. I angled myself to where I would fall outward, not inward so I wouldn't hit my wings on the rocks. I snapped up my wings and coasted outward.

I heard Dylan above me, the whisper of his wings. I go upward, and soon I'm facing Dylan, my angry face facing Dylan's amused one.

"What the heck was that for?" I shouted, angry.

"To get you off the cliff." He answered simply. I shoved his shoved my palms into his chest. He forgot how to flap for a few heartbeats. I sighed impatiently.

He came back up, his breath barely audible.

My impaired hearing stretched out over miles. I could hear sobs. The sound of Fang's wings. I heard Max yelling at Fang. I sighed just to myself.

I tugged at Dylan's wrist.

"Follow me. We're going to go find Max and Fang." I said determinedly.

Dylan followed me without hesitation. I followed the sound of Max's screaming at Fang. It was a couple hundred miles away.

I went up to my max speed, and bare 200 miles per hour. I knew Max could go up to about 300, 350 miles per hour. It would take us about an hour to get there.

Dylan and I were soaring in the sky. I looked over Lake Mead.

An hour later, Dylan and I saw Max and Fang. Kissing. Max… kissing my Fang. Fang… kissing back Fang. No! This isn't right. I'm supposed to be there, me Charlotte! Kissing Fang! Not Max kissing Fang!"

I vowed to myself then and there. I was going to get Fang back if it was the last thing I did. Ever.

Max looked over Fang's shoulder and saw me. I smiled sickly sweetly. She scowled.

To Fang lovers can't co-exist in the same world. Max, must die.


	5. Chapter 5

"DUCK! Duck you idiots DUCKKKK!" I heard Dylan scream. I looked into the sky and saw Charlotta and Dylan soaring above us. I saw Dylan roughly push Charlotta down. She angled herself downward, and flew into the water. I could just barely make out the bobbing of her blonde hair above the waves.

I pushed Max into the air, her worried face looking down at mine. I nodded upwards, putting my fierce face on. The one I wore before I went into battle. Max knew this face well. She responded grimly. Right before she shot into the air, she whispered in my ear.

"You know what to do." I replied by nodding my head, and pushing Max into the sky.

I shot after her, not near as fast. I met up with Dylan in the sky, and Max a couple hundred yards above us.

"No no no no no no NO! You idiot! I said _DUCK_ not fly! Now Max'll die for sure!" Dylan shouted as he shot upward, and grabbed Max's leg.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I told him, while I felt the growing bump forming on my head. Dylan's puzzled face stared at me, and ignored Max until her blood-curdling scream rung out all around us. I grabbed Dylan's leg, and pushed him down towards the water, to get him off Max.

When he didn't let go of her, I growled at him.

"Let. Go. Of. Max. _Now._" I said, digging my nails into his flesh.

Dylan threw Max a frightened look then flew as fast as he could towards the water. I looked up at Max and saw these flying robotic spawn things, fully equipped with saws for arms, and guns for legs. Technology just gets worse every freaking day. One of those killer things headed towards Max, its spinning saw angled at Max's face.

I dove through the air, weaving through the killing machines to reach Max. _My_ Max. _My_ Max who was in _danger. _That thought made me speed up. Soon, I was a blur of black, as I followed another blur of tan. Tan. Max. As long as I can see that tan color of her wings, I know that Max is okay.

I finally catch up to her, and point at the water. We dive into the water together. The killing things follow us into the water. We feel a jolt of electricity go through us as the _electronic_ killing things follow us into the water. We hear their mechanical shrieks as they die. When it's all over, I pull Max to land. We stand on the beach, hand in hand looking for two blonde bobs of hair.

"Uhh, Fang? Where are they?" I looked once more above the water, only to see blue.

Dylan's POV:

I saw a metallic streak of silver here and there. I ignored it. Nothing to dangerous, right?

Wrong.

As the silver things got closer, I saw their arms and legs. Saws for arms. Guns for legs. Does it even get worse? Well, yes it does. The killing thingies coasted in towards us. My first impulse was to protect Max. I turn around, trying to find Max, only to see Charlotta. I push her downs towards the water and yell at Fang and Max.

"Duck you idiots duck!" I shout at them, and then fly up into the air to fight them. I get distracted when I see Fang pushing Max upwards into the sky. He must not know the enemy is IN the sky.

"No no no no no no NO! You idiot! I said duck not fly! Now Max'll die forever!" I shouted, furious at Fang. My only concern right now is Max. I don't care about Charlotta or Fang, just _Max._ I sighed to myself, and flew up to where they were.

I grabbed Max's leg, and tugged. She glowered at me, and pulled herself upward more. God. Stubborn as ever.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard Fang say. I looked into Max's eyes and saw them dancing with silent laughter for a second. Then she put her face back into a mask showing no fear, and a mask of deadliness.

She then let out a blood-curdling scream, and tugged more than ever against my steel grip.

"Let. Go. Of. Max. Now." Fang growled in my ear. His freaking cat claw nails dug into my skin, drawing blood. I throw one more fearful look at Max, and then dive towards and into the water.

Those killer spawn things must be after Max. No wonder she was screaming like that. As my body breaks the surface of the water, I notice something wrong with the water… way to hot. I open my mouth, only to close it again.

The water was burning my skin. My skin was on FIRE. I opened my mouth once again trying to scream, and only bubbles come out. At the bottom of the ocean, I see Charlotta. Sitting there, motionless.

I'm burning from the inside out. MAKE THE PAIN STOP.

What's happening to me?

Charlotta's POV:

As I dive into the water, I see something peculiar in the water. It was a silver machine in the middle of the ocean. It had a hose exploring the ground. Every few feet or so, it would stop, the hose would reach into the sandy ocean bottom, insert something into the water, and come back out the hose glowing red.

What the heck is going on?

The hose reached where I was, and inserted one more thing into the water. Then the hose returned to the silver machine and disappeared into it. As soon as that happened, the machine glowed a bright brilliant red. It hurt my eyes.

I feel a fire burning in my chest, it hurt so much. So so so much. I clutch at my chest, hands coming back empty.

What is happening to me? Why am I burning like this? Why?

I want to DIE. Kill me. Now. I want to DIE. Let Max win, just let me DIE. I don't care, just KILL ME NOW. It hurts so much.

I tried to cry. I tried to whimper. I tried to yell. All I could do was sit there, motionless burning from the inside out. I feel myself land at the bottom of the ocean.

How am I still alive? I have been in the water for more than 10 minutes.

I feel someone enter the water. I see Dylan dive into the water. My brain tells me to act dead. A new part of my body told me to attack.

Attack Dylan? Why?

What is happening?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: New us

"Leave Dylan! I don't want to hurt you!" I yell, only to find bubbles escaping my lips. I see Dylan's blonde hair swimming towards me.

"Leave Dylan!" I shout again. As soon as Dylan approaches me, a new feeling erupts inside me.

My back arches, and my fingers dig into the sandy ocean floor. I squeeze my eyes shut, and feel everything go rigid around me.

I slowly stand up. I look through glowing red eyes, and smile at Dylan. His face was a face of pure fear. I laugh giddily. I just want him to die. Slowly and very very _very _painfully.

"Hello Dylan. Any last words?" I trilled out, this time actually hearing my voice. I slowly walk forward, and place my hands tightly around Dylan's throat.

Dylan's POV:

What the heck is wrong with Charlotta?

One second, she looks dead and normal, and the next she has glowing red eyes, claws, and is eerily human, yet is breathing and talking and walking in the water opposed to _not _breathing, _not _talking, and _not _walking in the water.

Something about her draws me towards her. Why? No idea. She looks scary, like flat out FRIGHTING right now.

"Hello Dylan. Any last words?" She practically sings out.

_Get out of here Dylan. She wants to kill you. Get OUT. _I scream at myself.

She walks forward and places her hands around my neck and starts squeezing.

Max's POV:

"Uhh Fang? What if something happened to them? What if they are dead?" I asked Fang.

"Max. Tell me you don't want Charlotta alive. I thought you hated her." Fang replied, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"No, I don't care is that chick dies. She can rot below the earth for all I care Fang. I just… I just don't want Dylan to die. He was my friend when you weren't here Fang. I don't love him, just for a while he was part of the flock. I just… oh, I don't know." I said looking into Fang's eyes, my voice faltering at the end.

"Max." Fang whispered. The hurt in his eyes was evident.

"Max." Fang tried again. "Dylan is almost impossible to hate. I did find out a way to hate him though, but I don't hate him anymore. I understand what if you're trying to say. You still love him." Fang said pulling away from me.

"No! I don't love him Fang, I only love _you _Fang. Only you. Don't you forget that." I told him trying to cling to his neck.

"Well, that's a relief." Fang whispered pulling me back into his arms.

"Let us go find them." Fang said, allowing me to go first. He was such a gentlemen now. I giggled.

I dived into the water, and saw Fang follow suit.

I feel a strange rippling feeling rip through my body. I ignore it. It must be the overly warm water.

I looked at Fang's face, to see that it was the face of a 16 year old. I cocked my head to the side. I see Fang do the same thing.

"Max. Max… you're fifteen. Again." Fang said.

Dylan's POV:

I feel my face turning blue. I see Charlotta laughing menacingly. All of a sudden, the grip on my neck lessens. I take a deep breath.

Wait. How was I breathing. Well, I ignore that. I stare at Charlotta, and see her slowly returning to normal.

"Dylan. I'm so sorry Dylan." She swims over and hugs me. I hug her back without hesitation.

"Charlie. What's happening to us?" I ask her fearfully.

"Oh Dylan, I don't know. Where are Max and Fang?" She asks me, looking wildly around.

"I don't know. The last I saw of them, they were fighting the robot spawns." I replied.

"Dylan. I'm scared." Charlotta whispered.

"Shh Charlie. Shh, it's okay. It'll all be okay Charlie. It'll all be okay." I told her, caressing her cheek.

"But Dylan. What if… what if I try to kill you again? Like last time?" She replied burying her head into the nook of my neck.

"Then I run away until your better sweetheart. Trust me I will. And when you're better, I'll come back. I promise you baby, I promise you I'll come back." I tell her, blushing slightly.

"Really Dyl? Really? You promise?" She asked me looking up grinning.

"Yeah. I promise." I reply. I spoke too soon. I feel her hands dig into my back. No not hands… claws.

"Charlie? What the hell?" I shout. She pulls back momentarily.

"Prepare to die Dylan." She sang out. I start swimming backwards. Fast.

"Hey now hey now Charlie. Don't do anything you're gonna regret later. Charlie?" She stops and changes back into her normal self.

"I can't believe it. I was going to hurt you Dylan. _HURT YOU!_" She screeched, swimming towards me, and launching herself into my arms.

"Charlie it's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it. Shhhh my Charlie. Shh. It'll all be okay." I croon to her.

"Dylan. It won't be okay. Not ever. Not without Fang," She seemed to debate what to say next. "And… Max. I guess." She added.

"Uhh. Charlotta?" I asked her, looking over her shoulder at an incredible sight.

"Mm hmm babe?" She replied.

"You saw Max and Fang when they were 15 right Charlie?" I ask her uncertainly.

"Fang yes. Max no. Why?" She tells me, looking over her shoulder, trying to see what I was looking at.

"Is that… is that Max when she was 15? She's breathtaking… I guess that's why he loved her." She said to me, breaking away and starting to swim towards them.

"Oh my god. Max? Max you're 16. You too Fang." I tell them stating the obvious.

"Yeah… we know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Holy!" I shout and turn around and start to swim to the surface. I hear Fang call out behind me.

"Max! What are you swimming away for?" He says, actually confused. I whip around quickly and frantically point at Charlotta. He turns around to face her.

"Shoot! Charles, what's wrong with you?" Fang shouts, and then starts swimming to join me. I'm almost to the top by the time Dylan starts trying to calm her down.

"Sh. Sh Charlie. It's okay Charlie. Calm down." Dylan says, putting his hands out stop her from swimming away towards me. She shoots away from his hands, inhumanly fast and starts racing towards me. My head breaks surface with the water. I turn around in circles panting. Something grabs my foot and starts pulling me down. I feel her claws dig into my skin and pull down, leaving huge gashes. I scream out in fear and pain.

Fang comes out of the water, pulling his wings out as his toes skim the top of the ocean. He grabs my upraised arms before my head goes down completely. I can fight over water, but not under. He yanks me up with all of his might, and Charlotta's claws dig into my skin even more. Fang gets me out of the water, my legs now raw bloody slabs of meat. I could see the bones in my leg. I scream even louder now, absolutely terrified by the sight of my leg. Fang's face noticeably gets paler.

"Mom. Her. House." I whisper out. Fang nods, still too frightened to speak. I try to lift the corners of my mouth, in a reassuring smile, but fail terribly. I take in a deep shuddering breath, then pass out from pure pain.

*1 week later.*

"Oh sh-." I breathe out, getting cut off by my mom. "My 15 year old can't be cussing." I laughed a little. "Ow. I'm hurt."

"And you'll be hurt for a long time too." I hear her say. I tun my head painfully, as see my mom standing there smiling like an idiot. "How on earth did you manage to get that bad of a wound Maximum?" She says lightly. "Evil chick tried to kill me. The usual." I reply simply.

"Ahh," I noticed the slightly aging lines of my mom. The graying hair.

"I feel so old Max." She says laughing. "Why mom?" I reply raising my eyebrows. "Because here I am, a 50 something old lady, and _no _I will not tell you how old I really am Maximum, with a 15 year old daughter. Heck, you're younger the Ella!" she said laughing standing up on her feet throwing her arms in the air.

"Naw aw mom. You're still young." I tell her reassuringly. She smiles until I add on. "Ish."

"I'm still young? Ish? Youngish? Are you saying I am old?" She play shouted, walking over to my bed side. My shoulders shook with a silent laughter, my eyes dancing in delight. I move my legs, and hiss in pain. She smiles at me sadly now. "You in pain sweetie? Yes, of course you are." "Mom I-" I open my mouth to assure her I'm not in that much pain, but she cuts me off.

"Maximum, I don't think you know how much damage was actually done. She shredded all of your leg. Your bones were shredded, so was your skin. I pieced your bone's back together, now those are repairing. I attempted to piece all of your leg skin back together, and seceded in most places. Honey, you are about to undergo a major surgery. Fang, Iggy, and Dylan already had to donate blood to you. 2 pints from Fang, 2 from Iggy, and 1 from Dylan. You lost 5 pints of blood. You are supposed to have 6. One, where we take skin from other parts of your body, then put them on your legs. It's a long and tedious surgery. And well, sweetie, this has never been done one an avian-human hybrid. We have no idea what the outcome will be. You have 50-50 chance of living. I'm sorry." She finished her speech.

"Fang! Get your skinny butt up here!" I shout. The shock was finally sinking in. I may die. But I may live too! I argue back in forth with myself in my head. He walked in.

"Are you in pain? Are you sure you're not in pain? Are you okay? Are you sure you're okay?" He asks quickly, kneeling by me, grabbing my hand.

"Heck no I'm not okay! Did you know about this?" I shout, pointing accusingly at my mother. "Know about what?" He asked, actually confused staring at my mother. She looks down guiltily.

"I may die today!" I shout shooting up in bed.

"What?" He screeched. He joined me in staring at my mother.

"Ohh, I didn't tell you? I thought I did. Well, I'm sorry." She laughed nervously.

He got up and began to stalk towards my mother. "Why on earth would you keep something like that from me?" He whispered, his eyes so full of sadness. "I love just as much as you do."

"Because. I was waiting for the right time. I guess there never really is a right time for something like that." She shrugged, still looking at the floor.

"Mom. Will this save my legs?" I ask more calmly now. I knew that this hurt her. "50 - 50 chance." She replied.

"Fang, back off please. It's okay." He looked at me like I was crazy then retreated. He walked back over to me, much to my relief. He sits on my bed, holding my head until my mom pulls me away for surgery.

*1 day later*

I pace around the small waiting room.

"Good news first? Or bad?" I whip around and see Dr. M. wiping her hands on a rag. "Good." I breathe.

"Good news is, Maximum isn't dead." I breathe out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "Bad news it tha-" I cut her off.

"Shut up!" I roared. I whip around and see the spawn of Satan things coming towards the door.

"Aw crap. Why me? Why always me?" I shout. I turn back around to face Dr. M.

"Protect Max, and call the others. Quickly!" I run out of the doors and unfurl my wings. I see everyone else fly up.

"Well that took quick enough." I laugh.

"Good to see you too Fang." Iggy says.

The Satan spawn thing flies towards Iggy and I get in front of it, then kick the crap out of it. That thing almost killed him!

"Pay attention Ig! God." I shout.

We kill the Satan's spawns one by one. I see Dr. M. by the door watching. Her face was full of fear. I turn all the way, to try to assure, when I feel myself be thrown the window. Dr. M. runs out of the way.

I land with a huge thud on the floor. Satan's spawns flies at me, the saw arm thing extended. I put my legs up, kicking him squarely on the chest. I start backing up, but realize too late that I had backed into Max's operating room. I try to run forward again, but find myself cornered.

"Well crap." I mutter. The flock comes around the corner. Angel sees Max on the operating table, the screams and falls to the floor at the sight of her. She gets up quickly then follows.

I charge headfirst, and take out the biggest one. I pin it's arm's down with the help of everyone else. With every word I say, I punch it in the chest.

"Go. Back. To. Where. You. Came. From," I yell. The thing stares at me confused. "Dang it, this isn't working." I yell frustrated. I yanked his head off, wires coming out.

With robotic pieces littering our feet, Dr. M. comes inside the operating room. She stares at me.

"Want to know the bad news?" She asked now. I ran over to Max's bed. I mumble something that even my ears can't pick up.

"And the bad news is... There has been a complication. Max was supposed to wake up 5 hours ago."


	8. Chapter 8

*****MAX'S POV*****

The first thing I register, is floating. I'm floating. I feel sharp pains in my legs. I hear distant voices.

"Max? Max, if you can hear me, wake up. Max, please wake up. Max, I am begging you! Maximum, I love you. I love you Max! If you can hear me wake up!" Fang screams.

_"Maximum I love you. I love you Max" _Fang said that. Fang. Said. That.

Fang loves me! He really loves me! I fight to return to the surface, to see Fang's brilliant face.

"Fang." I hear myself mutter. It sounds pitiful and pained. But at least I was at the surface again.

"Max!" Fang yelled. I opened my eyes to see Fang's tear-streaked face.

Fang was crying? In front of the flock? He may be 15 again but that didn't mean anything. They still expected big strong Fang.

"Really? It has to take me almost dying for you to realize that you love me? To actually admit it?" I croak out the hint of a smile playing on my lips.

"Oh, so you heard that? And your reply is?" He asked finally smiling.

"Oh. Well, I guess I love you too." I tell him smiling. He frowns. "Just kidding!" I rush to say, and started tripping over my words.

"I, I I lo-ov-ve you." I say, stuttering. He raised his eyebrows.

"Max, it's okay if you don't." He told me, his eyes swimming with sadness.

"No! I love you Fang. I love you. I love you." My voice started cracking and ended in a whisper.

"Good." He smiled and walked back over to me to hold my hand.

"Fang, pick her up. We got to leave." Dr. M. says.

"Okay. Come on Max." Fang says then bends down and tenderly picks me up. He places a soft kiss on my forehead the brushed my hair out of my eyes.

He ran out the door and set me on the bench outside. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and handed it to me. He walked back over to me and then placed it around my shoulders.

"How did you know I was cold?" I asked him truly curious.

"I know you Maximum. I know you more than you think I do." I smiled. He did too. It was a full Fang smile, the kind of smile that made my heart get butterflies in it.

"I love that smile, did you know that?" I tell him.

"What smile? I'm not using any special smile reserved for you and only you Max!" He exclaimed winking at me. I nod smiling but then let out a huge yawn. I feel myself get lifted into the air.

The first hour of the flight was Fang and I telling each other everything. About what had happened while we were away from each other.

"Fang?" I say quietly.

"Mmhm?" He replied staring down at me intently.

"I'm tired." I complain frowning.

"Oh you're tired? And you aren't even carrying anyone Max." He said sarcastically. It sounded... bitter?

"Yes Fang, I am tired. Do you have a problem with that?" I spit out at him.

"No..." He said looking down.

"Really? Are you sure? 'Cause you sure do act like it." I tell him. I wasn't done with him.

"Okay, Max. I do have a problem. I am tired. My arms hurt like, bad. Wanna know why I haven't complained till now? Cause. You just got out of surgery, I know you're tired, but so am I." Fang said.

"Fine Fang, if you're so tired why don't you hand me to Iggy." I tell him looking away. Crap. Our first fight since we got back together is over something stupid.

"Iggy!" Fang shouts. Crap. Didn't think that he would actually hand me over.

"Yo." Iggy replied flying over. "Take Max." Fang said, stopping mid-air, then throwing me out at Iggy.

"Ow!" I shout at Fang. "My legs!" I look at them pointedly.

"Should have thought before you told me to give you to Iggy." Fang said flying ahead of the flock.

"Max. What did you do?" Iggy said rolling his sightless eyes.

"I didn't do anything Iggy! I just told him I was tired and he got all pissed." I told Iggy slapping his arm.

"Ahh, same old Max huh? Well, Max Fang doesn't like to see you in pain. He keeps blaming himself for everything bad that happens to you. Don't take it personally. He just... needs some time to get used to everything mmkay." Iggy said. I nod my head grimacing. He puts his finger to my mouth.

"Don't frown Max." Iggy said, furrowing his brow. I nod again. I begin to nod off in Iggy's arms until I feel Iggy get faster. I lift my head up and see Fang flying beside Iggy. I act like I was asleep again. I feel myself get passed over to Fang and I smile slightly.

"You can smile Max. I know you're awake." I open my eyes just a little bit and stare at Fang to see that he is smiling. I smile slightly.

"Go back to sleep Max. We're gonna stop in the mountains in a little while." He tells me looking down at my face.

"Hey look! It's the "E" house!" Angel screamed.

I turned my head and look over. Sure enough, I saw the "E" house. I smiled until I noticed something. Iggy went into to coast into a landing.

"Wait!" I yell. It was too late. Iggy flew in and landed on the roof top. "No!" I shout. I watch helplessly as the house gets blown to smithereens, and Iggy flying backward into the nearest mountain.

"Iggy!" We all shout. We hear no response.


	9. Chapter 9

"Iggy! No!" I hear Nudge shout. _Iggy. Wait. No. Don't. Leave. Don't. DIE._ I scream in my head. I dive down, Max looking horrified.

"It'll be okay." I whisper out, not believing my own words. "Oh Fang. Don't lie!" She shouted then started getting tears in her eyes. I land on the ground and set Max down in the shade of a tree. "Don't leave." I fly up once again and scan the roof, making sure there were no more bombs.

"All clear!" I shout. I dive into my old home, the walls crumpling around me.

"Iggy. Iggy. Iggy." I whisper. I feel tears escape my eyes. "Oh God no." I say then quickly whip away any evidence of tears on my face. I run around the house, the walls burning around me, shouting.

"Help. Help." I hear a tiny voice whisper.

'Ig?" I whisper uncertainly. "Iggy was blasted into the side of a mountain... right?" I mutter to myself. "Then why am I in here?" I shout to the house, but mostly to myself, now angered.

"No! Fang! Help, please." I hear little dog whimpers.

"Oh no. No! No no no no no!" I start stomping my feet on the ground, throwing a little hissy fit. "I thought you'd be dead by now! No!" I shout. "Total you dumb dog!" I shout walking towards the sound of his whimpers. I lift up plank after plank until I see Total's body. Guess what happened? A vase fell on his tail. He was even protected by the planks, because he hid under the fridge. His tail had been sticking out though. I grab Total's tail and yank him out from under the fridge. I lift him up by his tail.

"Hello Total." I growl. "Fang! You... you are." He muttered not believing his eyes. "I know I know. I'm 15 again. Blah blah blah." I tell him rolling my eyes unfurling my wings preparing to go through the roof. I take off still holding Total, even though I was tempted to let his skinny butt fall into the flames. Total started talking at a mile a minute.

"Oh my god, you know what this totally reminds me of?" Total questioned looking at me curiously. "Uh, the fact that you've been spending too much time around Nudge?" I taunt causing him to frown.

'No, it reminds me of that movie!" He shouted. "What movie Total?" I reply aggravated.

"The one that Zack Efron starred in like 20 years ago!" He yelled squirming around in my arms. "Again Total. What movie?" I ask him raising my eyebrows as I fly towards the mountain everyone else was at.

"17 again! Just like, the only difference is that you aren't 17. You're 15. But, what does it matter?"

"You lost me there Total. Never saw that movie, never will." I tell him going a little bit faster as we near the mountain.

"Well, you see in the mov-" I cut him off. "Can this wait?" I ask him landing on the side of the mountain.

"No, it can't!" he shouted. I go towards the end of the trail going up the mountain and hold him over the side. "I can fly you know Fang." Total stuttered. "I remember. I just wanted to scare you, because you see, when you get scared you tend to shut up." Total shut up. "Good dog." I tell him nodding. I set him on the ground and he scampers away from me.

"Iggy! Ig!" I shout.

"Fang! We found him, he's over here!" Max shouts. "Max!" I yell. I was too tired and pissed to fight with her about leaving where she was. Anyone could hear the pain in her voice, the pain she was in. Even a deaf man.

"Angel!" I yell. "Come get Total!" I shout at her, clearly ticked.

"Total!" She squealed coming over. Only that 27 year old was possible of still squealing. I walk over to see Iggy laying down, looking bloody and broken.

"Oh…" I whisper. "Is he..." I couldn't bring myself to finish my words. They all knew. "No, but if we don't get him to mom's soon he will." Max said.

"Gaz. Come over here and get Max. I'm gonna take Ig." I tell him. He nodded solemnly. If the Gas Man lost his best friend, he would... go crazy. Go mad. I felt so bad for him.

Gazzy walked over and scooped Max up like a baby. "Gazzy, I can fly you know." She tried to stretch out her wings again and winced. "No, you can't." Gazzy told her frowning. She nodded, giving up for now. I bend down and carefully pull Iggy into my arms.

He moaned in pain. "It'll be okay Ig. It'll be okay." I told him opening my black wings. I ran to the edge of the cliff and took off, Gazzy closely following with Max. Iggy's moaning became less and less.

"Crap." I mummer. I look down to see Iggy staring at me, eyes open. "Ig?" I ask nervously. He didn't answer. I put my ear to my chest to find it hollow. Right away I stop flying to dive down to the ground.

"Crap!" I scream putting Iggy on the concrete ground a few miles away from the burning, crumbling house. I start pounding his chest with my fists, screaming.

Gazzy landed after me, setting Max on the ground. "Ig!" He shouted running towards us. "We need Dr. M!" I shout desperately. "Help! Help! Please?" I was screaming and pounding the ground with my fist now. Dr. M. Came running up and stared at Iggy. "Oh God no." She mumbled. She pounded Iggy's chest rhythmically.

I could hear his breathing return. I could hear his heart beating back to life. I smiled in relief. He sat up and screamed.

"They're coming!" He shouted. "Hide!"

"What's coming Ig? Who is coming?" Max yelled looking wildly around.

"Itex." He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlotta's POV: **

_Sweat poured down my face as I ran towards him. My lips smashed against his, and I sighed with relief. I kissed his neck. I kissed his forehead. I buried my face in his hair. _

_"Oh Mason." He moaned into my neck. That was one Fang's special nickname for me. And I loved it. He slowly kissed up my jaw line and put his forehead against mine, when he got to my lips. _

_"I freaking love you." He managed out through kisses as he placed them on my lips. "As I do to you." I replied smirking. _

_He looked up, as his face started moving away. I pulled his face back to mine. "Don't go babe." I told him frowning into the kiss. "I gotta go Mase." He said. This was his more frequent nickname for me. But I liked the nickname 'Mason' better though. I could tell that, soon it would be our shared last name. I liked that idea. _

_All of a sudden Fang broke away from me and bitch slapped me across the face. "Fang!" I shout. His calm, cool, and collected face was replaced by the furious, pissed, and ticked face of the oh-so-famous Maximum Ride. I screamed and ran the other way. I opened the nearest door. I opened it, and fell. I fell and fell until I fell into the School. _

_"Fang will propose soon." One said. "Yes. Charlotta and Fang are much better then Max and Dylan have ever been, or ever will be. Are they still together Jeb? Max and Dylan? They better be, or else Dylan was a waste of 18 million dollars. But you see, when Fang left Max we knew we had to make another hmm? They have been programmed; well at least Charlotta has, to fall in love. To get married one day. To have children with wings. To start another Flock." Said another. _

_"Yes. Oh look boys. We have a visitor." He said. People liked to call this scientist Jeb. I liked to call this scientist Father. Or Dad. Or Daddy. You get the picture. He said that I had a half-sister. I still do not know who she is. Or if she has the same last name as me. I don't have the same last name as my father. He gave me my mother's name when I was created. When I was born, I had been genetically altered to grow very quickly, and then slow down in aging and growing when I became 17. My first birthday that I celebrated was when I was 17. Want to know how many days i had been on earth when I turned 17? 1 day. _

_"Why hello Charlotta. How are you today sweetheart?" Jeb asked me. "Fine thank you Daddy." I told him. "Just out of curiosity, hon, how much of our conversation did you hear?" He asked me, sounding nervous. _

_"Oh, just the part about the fact that me and Fang are going to have an arranged marriage." I told him cheery. He stared at me like I was crazy. "And, you're okay with that?" He sounded distant. _

_"Of course not!" I told him. My voice sounded distant. Hmm. _

_"Mase? Where are you Mason? Charlotta?" Fang shouted. "With my father Fang!" _

_He fell down the door and joined me. "Hello Jeb." He nodded curtly. "Fang." Dad replied. _

_"Fangie!" I cried. "Daddy says our marriage is to be arranged! That we, that I, are programmed to love each other." I told him breaking down. _

_"Who gives a crap?" He replies. "I don't even love you Charlotta. I never did. Just givin' the scientists a show. I only love Max." He told me like it was no big deal. Like he was telling me weather. "Oh, and didn't Jeb ever tell you who your half-sister is? It's Max. The one and only Maximum Ride." He laughed at the surprised expression on my face. He extended his midnight wings and took off through the roof. _

_"Fang!" _

"Charlie! Charlie! Lot! Charlotta Chanel, wake up!" Fang -or at least I think Fang- shouted. "Fang?" I heard myself mumble. I opened my eyes to see - not Fang - but Dylan standing above me a cup of water in his hands.

"Nice to see that you're awake." He said bitterly. "What's up with you?" I ask him.

"Oh Fangie, I loooove you." Dylan said in a high voice. I blushed. He continued. "So, so so soooo much Fangie!"

"Okay, that's enough now." I told Dylan. I got up off my cot on the floor and stretched as Dylan made the bed. We stayed in a motel overnight, and guess who won rock, paper, scissors? That's right, Dylan. He couldn't be a gentleman and let me sleep on the bed, and him on the floor. Nooo, he couldn't, could he?

"I cannot believe you!" Dylan muttered. "You still love him." He looked disgusted. I bundled up the blankets that I had been sleeping on and threw them at Dylan. "Who are you to be talking?" I reply voice rising. "What are you talking about Lot?" He yelled.

"You still love Max, don't you?" I yell, breaking down a little. Dylan didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." I turned around and walked into the bathroom to fix my hair. I hadn't had an 'episode' in 24 hours. I hoped that it wouldn't happen again. I walked out to see Dylan, sitting on the bed watching some T.V. show.

"Care to explain?" He got up and leaned casually against the window. "No. Do you?" I snarled back. He shook his head sadly. "Bye Lot." He said. He walked towards the window and paused.

"Wait!" I shout. "What does Lot mean?"

"Oh. It's your nickname." And he jumped out the window. I ran to the window and suck my head out. He was dropping like a rock.

"Dylan, no!" I shout. "Help! My wings... aren't... working!" He yelled. I could see the determination on his face as he tried to move his wings up and down. It sounded like he was having trouble breathing. I jumped out of the window and extended my blue-gray wings and soared after him. I was almost to him when I could feel the back of my neck tingling.

"Crap." I muttered. I could feel claws coming out of my fingertips. I could feel my teeth getting longer and pointer. I smiled cruelly. I dug my claws into Dylan's wings and dragged them down slowly. I let out a laugh as he cried out in pain. I got in front of him and put my claws through his arms and lifted him up. I smiled angelically and batted my eyelashes.

"Time to die!" I sung out. I landed on the ground and threw him across the concrete. He laid there gasping for breath. I stalked toward the sound of his whimpers. I straddled him to the ground, my knees on his elbows. I bent down and placed a small quick kiss on his lips. I pulled back up and smiled. I took my claw and dug it in to the skin of his face. He screamed in agony.

"Lot! You don't know what you're doing! Stop! Now!" He yelled. "Whose Lot?" I asked tilting my head to side, looking perplexed. "You!" He shouted. "Oh," I nodded, "yes, me. I am Lot. And Lot shall kill you." I smiled and tiled my head to the side a little bit more. I know I looked like the devil. And I scared him out of his mind. I put my arms to his wings and lifted him up. I flew up 100 or so feet and yanked back, clearly breaking his wings. He smashed into the ground as I let go. I flew down gracefully. I lifted his shirt up and looked at his muscled six-pack. I drew a picture with his blood on his stomach, singing. All of a sudden, the tingling in the back of my neck returned. I fell to the ground and twitched violently and then returned to normal. My clothes were torn and bloody. I crawled towards Dylan and screamed at the sight of what I had done. He was almost dead. I called 911 quickly.

"Hurry! My friend is dying!" I shout into the phone.

"Where are you?" The 911 dispatch said. I explained where we were. She stayed on the phone with me until the ambulance arrived and tried to take him.

"What is his name?" One of them shouted.

"Dylan! Dylan Mason! He's my husband!" I shouted. I begged them to take me with them and they finally let me because I was his 'wife.' I held his hand on the way to the hospital. As soon as we got there, they very quickly took him away to the emergency room to operate. Time seemed to move in slow motion. The doctor walked out of the operating room, walking very slowly. I really hate that walk. I've seen it one too many times.

"Mrs. Mason, I have bad news. Your husband most likely won't survive the night." I fell to my knees. "Can," I gulped for breath, "can I stay with him?"

"Of course." The doctor walked away, more quickly now. I fell to the ground all the way now and laid there for a minute or two.

"Help! My brother needs help! His name is Iggy!" The oh so famous Maximum Ride shouted.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an update. I really have not had time in my life. Today, I am editing the story. **

**So, if you have my story alerted or whatever, it will say im posting chapters, but I'm really not. Sorry. **

**I'll update soon, I promise!**


	12. Chapter 11

**So so so so so SOOOOOO sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Really. But I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. **

"Can nobody hear me? I said my brother is hurt!" Everyone turned their attention to me and stared. Fang and Gazzy ran into the emergency room, carrying a broken, bleeding and barley breathing Iggy. They set him on the gurney the nurses had brought in. I could feel my legs getting weaker and weaker. They weren't healed at all. I could feel my eyes closing, and me dropping to the floor. I didn't feel the impact of me hitting the ground though. I could vaguely hear Fang shouting, "And Max! She needs help too. She just went through leg surgery!"

He leaned down and swept my legs carefully into his arms. "You want a gurney for her?" I heard one of the nurses saying. "Nah. I can hold her. Just tell me where to go." I felt the way Fang's arms moved as he walked around. I heard his steady breathing. I could feel him bending over as he whispered in my ear, "Hold on Max. You'll be okay. Just remember, I love you." I would have smiled, if I was fully conscious. "Right through here Sir," I heard the nurse say, "You can set her down on the bed right here." I felt the

"Now, you said the patients name. What was it again?" The nurse said.

"Max. Maximum Ride." Fang said, holding my hand and squeezing it gently. "And how do you know Miss. Ride? We only allow family members and spouses in the room with the patient." the nurse stated.

"Oh, no worries. I'm Max's... husband." I snapped out of my (kind of, but only not really) sleep. I stared at Fang gaping as the nurse stared at me gaping.

"You are?" her voice squeaked. "You seem... quite, _young._" I heard Fang curse under his breath. He spoke before he thought. Before the thought about the fact that he is FIFTEEN AGAIN.

"Um, nurse?" I asked. She snapped herself out of the trance she was in. "Yes Maximum?" She said staring at me. "Could you give me and my _husband_ a little time alone please?" I asked her, my eyes showing the way to the door.

"Uh, yeah sure." She turned around and walked briskly towards the door, wrenching it open and bursting into the hallway, like she was escaping the prison she had been in all her life. She closed the door almost as soon as she was out of the way.

I turned to Fang to stare at him.

"Oh lordy," I scowled at him before continuing, "the boy really has lost his mind." I shook my head, almost sadly. "Look, I'm sorry all right? Somewhere in my mind, I thought we were 35. I mean, shouldn't I? Seriously." Fang said, standing up and throwing his hands up in the air.

"You traumatized that nurse!" I screeched. "Now that, I did not plan!" Fang yelled looking a little guilty.

"You didn't plan any of that did you? Like, none of it!" I could feel my blood pressure rising. "Max, calm down." Fang said gently, returning to his seat.

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned the other way. We sat like that for a couple of minutes. I heard the chair creak as Fang stood up. He leaned over the side of my bed. "And, you are mad because you want to marry me?" He whispered, batting his eyelashes.

"No. Well, yes. Maybe." I growled, turning more. He crossed to the other side of the bed quickly. I began to turn the other way, but he caught my face in his hands.

"Do you want to marry me?" Fang asked putting his forehead on mine. "Fang, I really think that we should be worrying about Iggy right now, not our love life." I managed out. Fang was making it hard to concentrate.

"Maximum, you're ignoring the question. Do you want to marry me?" He asked again.

"Yes. Well, someday. Not... n-now." I stuttered out. I wanted to shout 'yes' over and over again. I wanted to marry him right here, right now in this hospital.

"Why not now Max? Why wait? With our life, we may never ever get another chance like this." He said. He began placing kisses down my neck.

"Fang, I don't want to say yes right now, because you see, I never imagined you proposing to me while I was in a hospital bed." I managed out. I could tell Fang wanted to do his victory dance. He knew he was winning.

"Just say yes Max. Say yes and never regret it." He helped me up in my bed. He got down on one knee.

"Max. I love you. I never stopped loving you. I know I don't have a ring, but I will have one soon. And now, let me continue loving you. Please. I know that it is kind of soon, but Max, we grew up together. I know you better then anybody. I know you better then you know yourself. So, Maximum please -" I cut him off there.

"No. Fang. Don't please. Please Fang. Don't do this." I begged him. He didn't even look hurt.

"Max, stop. You know I won't listen," He paused.

"Max, marry me. Please, please please marry me." He stopped as my breathing hitched in my throat.

"Maximum Ride, will you marry me?"

*****CHARLOTTA'S POV*****

I held Dylan's hand as I cried. I almost pulverized Max right then and there, but then she passed out in Fang's arms. The nurse entered to check on Dylan.

"Mrs. Mason, how did this happen? How did he get this injured?" It took me a minute to come up with the answer to that question. "Um, bear attack?" The last word of my sentence rose so it sounded like a question. "Okay." The nurse didn't sound convinced.

"Um, Miss nurse?" I asked her. "My name is Emily. Call me Emily." She said chuckling a little. "Could I check on a... a friend of mine?" Ugh. Why would I ever in my right mind refer to Maximum Ride as my friend?

"What is the patent's name Mrs. Mason?" She asked me pulling out her clipboard and jotting down some notes.

"Uh, Maximum. Maximum Ride. She was the one who collapsed in her... _husband's_ arms." No one had told me, but I was sure that was what Fang had said when they asked about their relation. He used to do that with me too.

"Sure. Room 286." Emily said. She opened the door to leave, but I stopped her, "Wait!" Is shout. She turned to face me. "Yes?"

"If something happens to Dylan, tell me... right away. Please. I beg of you." I told her, getting tears in my eyes. "Yes. I will do it personally." She replied. "Thanks."

I got up, placed a quick kiss on Dylan's forehead and walked out. I walked through the twisting hallways and out of the ICU unit. I walked for what felt like forever until I stopped outside of Max's room.

"No. Fang. Don't please. Please Fang. Don't do this." I could barley hear the muffled voice of Max as she talked with Fang.

"Max, stop. You know I won't listen," He paused and drew a big breath.

"Max, marry me. Please, please please marry me." I heard Max inhale sharply, and not exhale.

"Maximum Ride, will you marry me?" I threw the door open, and stood there fuming. Max was sitting up on her bed, staring at Fang open mouthed.

"What are you doing here?" Max exploded. Fang was still staring at me, looking almost guilty. In stared back at him. Max stood up. "Hello? Am I going unheard by you Charlotta Chanel Mason? Because, I think I am!" She started to fall -still very weak on her legs I see- but Fang caught her and cradled her in his arms. He laid her back down on the bed and kissed her forehead. "You, stay in this bed. Do you understand me?" Fang told her sternly. She could only weakly nod. Fang walked towards me, Max starring daggers at me from behind his back.

"Could I talk to you outside please Charlotta?" He growled through closed teeth. I walked back out of the room and stared at Fang accusingly.

"What are you mad for?" He exploded. "Um, the fact that you're engaged with her!" I shouted back, still fuming.

"Were not engaged! She hasn't said anything yet!" That shut me up. "You're n-not?" I stuttered out.

"Well, you were obviously eavesdropping. Didn't you hear what she said after I asked her? That's right, SILENCE Charlotta. Silence. In fact, she had opened her mouth to answer, but then, a certain SOMEONE, opened the freaking door and she closed her mouth right back up." He shouts at me.

"Fang I-I didn't know." I tell him, averting his eyes and staring at my shoes.

"Save it Charlotta. I was thinking that we could still be friends. but you ruined even that. Goodbye. And please, get better. Learn to love Max as a friend. I know that, if Max knows that you are my friend she will make an effort to be your friend too. If it makes me happy. She probably wouldn't have done that 20 years ago, but I know she will now. Because she doesn't want to lose you again. Please Charlotta. Make an effort." On that last note, Fang turned on his heel opened the door the Max's room and slammed it in my face.

I know what I did next was wrong. But I did it anyway. I put my ear to the door so that I could hear better. But it sounded like they were shouting when they talked because of my impaired hearing.

"Do you have an answer Max?" Fang asked her.

"Yes," She answered simply.

"Yes, as in yes to my question about you having an answer to my previous question or yes as in you'll marry me?" Fang asked her, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Yes," She said again.

I opened the door just a crack and saw Fang sitting on the edge of Max's bed. He was holding her hands to his lips. He set them back in her lap.

"Max, right now is not the time to be messing with me. I want a straight answer, prefferibly yes or else I'll go crazy, and please I just really want you to say yes because-" She cut him off when she pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to his.

"Yes, I'll marry you. Fang, I would love to be your wife. Just shut up and kiss me and spin me around like they do in movies." Max stated laughing slightly. Fang let out a deep throaty laugh and threw his head back. His longish hair flying out in all directions. He picked her up and cradled her and spun her around. He leaned down the kiss her. I closed the door quietly and ran through the strangely empty hallways. These hallways had been full of bustling nurses and doctors just moments ago.

_"RED ALART. RED ALERT. ICU. RED ALERT. RED ALERT. ICU." _The PA system blared. My mind started racing. _What if it's Dylan. What if its DYLAN! _I ran through the hallways at top speed and skidded outside Dylan's door. It was wide open and full of nurses and doctors.

"Clear!" I heard someone shout. "All right, now bring it up to 260. Clear!" The same voice said. I got to Dylan's bed and saw doctor's standing over Dylan doing CPR.

"No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen! No!" I shout. I turn and point accusingly at Emily. She stood in the back looking guilty.

"They wouldn't let me leave. In case they needed my help." She lied. I didn't know how I knew, but I just knew that she was lying. I bent my neck to the side a little like I was confused. I could feel my nails getting longer and longer. I threw back my hair and laughed.

"Ha. Haha. You cannot tell a lie to one that knows all." I laughed cruelly. I picked her up by her neck and flung her across the room. "Wrong choice to get me mad my dear. Wrong choice indeed." Emily was scrambling back on all fours yelling for help. But help was long gone. All help was gone. They left when I had changed. "No help for Emily. Poor poor Emily that did not warn Lot when her love was dying. Why would Emily lie? Why oh why?" I trilled.

"Stop please!" She yelled. I yanked her up by her hair and threw her on the floor. I put my knees to her arms as I slapped her.

"Why on earth would I stop?" I picked her up like a rag doll and threw her at the door. She left a dent on the door. She fell to the floor unconscious. I changed back to how I was before. I ran over to Dylan to find his skin already icy cold. I turned and looked at the broken and bleeding Emily. I couldn't say that I was guilty about doing that to Emily. I mean, she broke a promise to me. Me! Of all people she would break a promise to one that would kill her.

I turned back towards Dylan. I shook his shoulder and cried. I yelled. A doctor came in to take his body but I just yelled at them and misery and they backed away. I fell asleep in the chair next to Dylan's bed still holding his hand.

Sometime during the night, I woke up. Dylan's hand was starting to become warmer. And warmer. Finally, it was so hot I had to let go of his hand to avoid getting burned. He shifted his position a little. He turned and stared at me.

His eyes snapped open.

Glowing bright red.

** REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 12

**AND THIS IS MY BIRTHDAY UPDATE. BECAUSE TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. SO, LET YOU LEAVE ME A NICE BIRTHDAY REVIEW. (OOH, DID I MENTION THAT I'M 13? CAUSE I AM! AND I LIKE ITTT!)**

**Ooh, btw Max is really OOC in this chapter because she is on a certain medication **

Fang picked me up and spun me around the room as I laughed. Finally. I was finally engaged with him. I mean, wasn't this the moment I had been waiting for my whole life? Everything was perfect... until Charlotta rushed into the room and hid in the corner

"You. Die. Now." A mechanical voice muttered. Dylan stomped into the room, his arms straight out in front of him, sort of like a zombie. I screamed. Fang turned me around so I wasn't facing Dylan and covered my eyes. I felt a sharp little sting on my right arm. Almost like a shot. Fang threw something across the room. I felt dizzy, and not like myself at all.

He then crouched over me as he growled at Dylan.

"You hurt her, I will kill you. I swear I will kill you." Fang yelled baring his teeth. Wow. Never seen the boy so angry.

Dylan cocked his head to the side, as if he were perplexed. "Ha. Me. Die? Stu-pid. Thing. To. Say. Dyl-an. Ne-ver. Die." He cut off after every sentence and paused. I moved around Fang's body and peeked out over his arm. He pushed me back all the way around him. I backed up and pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. I hated being so... vulnerable. Like hated it. With a passion. I finally inched slowly out of bed so Fang wouldn't notice. He was still locked in a stare-down with a robotic-ish Dylan. I jumped out of bed and put my arms out in front of me like I was about to karate chop someones head off. "High-YA!" I shouted but then, as soon as I had had my dramatic high-ya I fell down and crumpled on the floor in the corner.

Fang sighed and snapped his fingers. "Charlotta, front her." Charlotta looked like she wanted to complain but she slumped over to where I was to crouched down like Fang had done. She bared her teeth and Dylan although her eyes were filled with emotion and concern.

"Okay, you two are acting like vampires." I muttered crossing my arms again. "Shut up." Charlotta hissed. "Where did you two learn this? Fang never used to act like this but them him and you all like, you know and then like you know..." I told her staring at Charlotta.

"Shut up Max." Charlotta said a little bit louder.

"But-" She put her hands to my throat and pushed me backwards. "Not another word out of you missy." She yelled in my face. Well, Dylan took that opprutanty to lunge at Charlotta.

"Um, Miss Vamp? You may wanna-" She pushed me up against the wall and hissed at me and shoved her fist in my wind pipe. But her grip slackened though as Dylan pulled her off me and threw her across the room. He ran at me and hissed. I backed away even farther into my corner as he yanked me up by my hair. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OWWW! Stop it young man! I know that you may be mad but this is no reason to be acting like this! If I had a purse I would hit you right now. Here, my hand will act as a purse." *SMACK* My hand made contact with his face. He blinked a few times, startled.

"Now set me down mister before I actually get a purse!" I yelled. He set me down and backed away.

"Now that's better." I told Charlotta and Fang. I nodded my head like it all made since.

I went back to my corner and sat down. Dylan was giving death stares to Charlotta and Fang who were whispering in the other corner of the room.

"... her that you shot vailum into her arm?" Charlotta mumbled.

"No. We will just tell her about it later. No need to ruin this. She's in her own little happy world right now."

What Fang said upset me. I shouted across the room, "Secrets secrets are no fun, UNLESS you share with everyone!" I stared pointedly at Fang and Charlotta, who had both turned to stare at me. "Oh really?" Charlotta taunted.

"Yes! Really! Because I say because I said so! And I am always right. ALWAYS." I told them crossing my arms over my chest. I stuck my tongue out at Charlotta. "Charlotta, I told you to front her. So keep doing that!" Fang yelled. "Well it isn't my fault you shot vailum into her arm! Not my fault at all!" Charlotta shouted back. Dylan sat on the bed confused blinking slowely.

"Wait..." I said, slowly returning to my senses. "You shot vailum in my arm? Fang I am so going to kill you!" I ran forword but fell again. Because, well the vailum wore off.

Dylan got up agian. "Now. I. Kill. You." He decided. "Oh no. Get out of here. I am NOT in the mood." I shouted at Dylan. He walked slowely out of the room, still like a vombie.

"Vailum Fang? Really? VAILUM?" I shout angry, still crumpled on the floor.

"Max..." Fang started.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Already, we are fighting." I sigh and attempt to get back on the bed. Fang laughs a little and then scoops me up. He doesn't set me on the bed though. He places a lingering kiss on my lips. I try to pout, but I just can't. I have to smile. I look at him and smirk a little.

"I'm still mad at you ya know. Just because you kiss me, and I smile does-" Fang put his lips to mine. "Max, shut up. Please." I tried to protest again but again shut me up by kissing me.

"Fine. You're forgivin." I laugh a little. He smiles smugley at me. Charlotta waved her hands in the air in front of our faces. "I'm still here you know!" She shouted.

"Shut up." Fang shouted. He connected our lips once again. I grinned into the kiss.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

**BIRTHDAY REVIEW. **


	14. Chapter 13

"No. No!" I screech staring at the double bar lines in my hand. "No! No! This cannot be happening! No!" I sink to my knees as Nudge and Angel stare at me.

"Oh. My. GWAD!" Nudge screamed.

"Max, NO!" Angel yelled. They got down on the floor with me.

I was too shocked to speak.

"Max? Is everything alright Max?" Fang yelled from the other side of the door. I still couldn't say a word.

"Angel? Nudge? I know that you're in there with Max. What happened?" Fang demanded pounding on the door.

"Uh, Fang wait a minute." My voice rose a couple octaves. I heard Fang swore. "Max, I swear if you're hurt-" Nudge ripped open the door and was standing there with her hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, speak not!" I yelled, getting to my feet and throwing the test behind me without looking.

"Ummmm!" She screamed with her hand over her mouth.

She uncovered her mouth and yelled at Fang, "Max is preggers!" Then ran out of the door really fast. "Oh yeah Nudge. Real sick joke." He laughed at her then stared at me.

"Wait. It is a joke. Right?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"What?" He yelled. "No! No freaking way!" He ran over to me and put his hands on my stomach. "No..." He whispered. "How?" He asked me grabbing my shoulders. " How Max? How? I mean, you're on the pill!" He yelled.

"Angel, sweetie get out." I told her sweetly. "I need sometime alone with Fang."

"Ah... sure Max." She ran out and slammed the door behind her.

"Max, you're on the pill!" He yelled. He sunk to the floor. I crouched down to his level.

"Fang, I was sick last month. Remember? They warned us that the antibiotics would cancel out the pill. Fang, they said to use a back up pill. You said we didn't need too Fang. It's okay. Are you mad?" I said. I fell to the floor beside him. He took the pregnancy test out of my hands and stared at it in shock. He didn't talk for a long time. I didn't pressure him too. I just sat there, right there beside him. When he finally spoke, it was a little rusty.

"I'm gonna be... be a dad?" He asked looking at me with hopeful eyes. I nodded a little and Fang laughed and leaped up from the ground. He picked me up and spun me around kissing me.

"Ugh!" I shouted. I jumped out of his arms and ran into the bathroom and barfed my guts out.

"Dang. Morning sickness acts quick." I leaned against the wall, and Fang picked me up - a little more careful this time - and carried me into our bed.

"You. Rest." He said.

"Trust me. I won't object." I quickly fell asleep with Fang's parting words, "Maximum, I love you. And I already love this baby."

**Fang's POV:**

Uh, what? What the heck just happened? I'm gonna be a dad? No way!

I paced around in the living room, much too keyed up to sit down. I mean, I couldn't even eat.

"So... Let me get this straight." Iggy stood up and walked over to me, placing his hands on my arms, stopping me.

"Get what straight Ig? What is so hard about this situation to understand?" I sighed and sat on the couch, throwing my arms up.

"Well, lemme think about for a moment," He paused dramatically. "Fang. You... Fang. Always swore you would never want kids. Never even got the guts to go out with Max until you two were almost dead. And then you leave, for what? 20 years. Yeah. 20 years. Yes, we still don't know why. But, now Mr. Fang is like 30 something years old... well, technically. You are nervous about being a dad, you have no clue how to be a dad, and you are worried about Max. Because, face it. The state she's in? Never be able to fly. Would probably end up vomiting on some poor pedestrian. 'Look out! Flying puke! Run for your life!' You see how this would go? I think you do." Iggy ended his rant, and did a little bow.

"Wow Ig. Same drama queen as ever." I smiled sweetly at him, than ran upstairs to check on Max.

I knocked on the door before I walked in.

"Max? Max honey you awake?" When she didn't answer, I opened the door.

"Babe? Baby, this is a sick joke to play." I said, standing in the empty bedroom. Max was nowhere to be seen. There was a little note on the bed. I ran forward and snatched it up.

_TO FANG _

_WE HAF BEEN STOLEN YUR WIF. WELL, SOON TO B WIF. _

_WE HOPES DAT YOU KNOWS BESTER DEN TO CHASE US, BUT IF YOU SHANT NO DAT, DEN I SUGGEST NOT COMIN AFTOR US, OR MAX DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEEE! _

_WE WISH THAT YOU IS DEAD FANG. _

"What?" I whispered.

"No!"

"Fang what's wrong?" Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel say in unison.

"It's Max! She's gone!"

"Fang, whatever. I don't believe you." Gazzy started walking away.

"No Gazzy, listen to me!" I shouted, half insane already.

"It's these robots that we saw when I got Max back! The spawn's of Satan! Remember them?" I stopped breathing for a second thinking about them.

"They took Max from me! They kidnapped her. They stole her from me."


End file.
